The Devil's Passion
by 0D Malfoy1
Summary: The Devil. A man we all believe in and fear to some extent. What would happen if he got bored? If he decided he needed a mate? If he took a human woman to satisfy him. And then what if he fell in love and she in return? Rated M for sex, abuse, language
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE REVIEW. THIS IS THE FIRST STORY OF ITS KIND FOR ME.

NOTE TO READERS:

My hell is not a flat plane. It is levels each with it own purpose. Here is the basic layout. It goes Level one at he top and nine at the bottom.

First Circle (Limbo)

Second Circle (Lust)

Third Circle (Gluttony)

Fourth Circle (Greed)

Fifth Circle (Anger)

Sixth Circle (Heresy)

Seventh Circle (Violence) (This has three sections)

Eighth Circle (Fraud)

Ninth Circle (Treachery)

He could do anything he wanted. Samuel was his true name though very few knew that. It had been his name in Heaven and was his name now. It was man that gave him the others. Lucifer, Satan, The Devil, and Beelzebub. He didn't mind. As long as they believed in him. And many did. For to believe in God, one must believe in him. He sat in his throne now. The great chair was in the center of a great slab of dark granite. Behind him was a staircase leading down and all around, pools of lava and fire. The ceiling was great black jagged stalactites. It was fairly dark down here, Just the way he liked it and faint screams filled the air.

Samuel sighed softly. The demons on either side of him glanced at each other nervously. It was never safe for anyone in his immediate presence when Samuel was bored or unhappy. Both demons were female. Both curvy and large breasted. Both were slim and frail looking. It pleased him to have them this way. That was why he had created them. He had summoned them to him because he craved a bit of pleasure but as soon as they had arrived, Samuel seemed to loose interest. They were going to try their best however.

Samuel was in human form. A strikingly handsome man. Tall, strong and muscular. Solid to to the touch. His medium length hair was soft and straight and his dark brown eyes clear. He was every woman's idea of tall, dark, and handsome. The demons were attracted to him as well. The demon on his right, Simi gently ran her fingers down the side of his face now and then cupped his head softly before turning his face to hers. Meanwhile, her sister Bimi moved between Samuel's open legs and and got to her knees as she began to undo his black dress pants.

Samuel rested his head against the back of the chair not really caring for this but not bothering to stop it. Simi kissed him now and his lips moved against her. As bored as he was, he still enjoyed intimate contact. Simi moaned softly as he responded to her. The kiss was weak and soft but she would take care of that. Her hands moved over his broad and naked chest. Bimi however had the fun job or so she thought. She pulled him from his pants to find that he was totally soft. All the more enjoyment for her when she would be able to make him erect for her.

Limp in her hand, Bimi began to trace her fingers over the placid flesh. He twitched at her touch. She pinched the head of his penis gently and Samuel growled. His hands moved now. One to tangle in the hair at the back of Simi's head as he deepened the kiss and the other doing the same on the Bimi pulling her head closer to him. Bimi smiled knowing what he wanted. He was growing in her hand now and she shifted his pants further before she pressed his organ up against his torso and began to tongue and suck the salty flesh of his testicles.

She had just taken his head into her mouth when Samuel stiffened. He pushed both females away from him roughly. He didn't care if he harmed them or hurt their feelings. "Get away." He snarled coldly and then two startled demons backed away unsure. He glared at then and the females faded away into the shadows. Samuel fastened his pants with a growl and then stood. He was bored... he needed more. He needed someone not quite so willing.

It had been some time later when he had decided to take a human woman. Samuel had been standing on the second level platform over looking the souls below him. This was the level of Lust. It was where souls came when their mortal lives were spent abusing the magical union of the bodies. The Rapists, the Prostitutes, the Pedophiles and Adulterers.

The floor below him was uneven red and black stone. Broken pillars protruded from the floor and to these pillars were chained naked figures. The men and women down there squirmed and cried out. There was so much screaming in the air. Muffled and clear. Demons were down there as well. All male demons. They were all black and each processed large sexual organs. The demons worked endlessly laughing as they did. The laughter was cold and bone chilling. Each was busy raping the men and women. No hole went un-tortured. The men were made to suck black organs and be violated anally while the women took the same and then some.

Samuel smiled as he watched all this. This was his favorite level. These people had made sex their lives. It had been what drove them forward. Now each and every soul down there begged and wished for a chance to go back and change their lives. It was too late however. Samuel held no forgiveness.

He turned now and left heading back to the first level and then to his tall, forbidding castle. His home. It was time to find his bride to be.


	2. Chapter 2

The darkness had set. The night was his favorite time. The world had changed over the many years. He liked it up here. All the noise, the lights, and the people. This was the heart of New York City. He stood in Broadway and watched as car after car passed him. He was not as oblivious as he for put off to the glances and in some cases, the stares he was receiving some of the surrounding the woman and even some men. Samuel wore a well cut black suit wave a crimson shirt and black tie. He was taller than he had been before. It was one of his many talents. Samuel could change anything about himself and will.

Crossing now, Samuel roux with the other people. He passed by the numerous attractions. Samuel was watching the people. He had met basic idea of what he was looking for. Purity. It did not matter what the female looked like. Samuel was fascinated by humans. Flail creatures with short life Spans. Yet they chose to live with a and focus on material items. He did not understand their lust. Samuel wanted someone who was pure and body as well as in mind. He would know her when he found her.

He came to a corner and paused only for a moment. There were women here. Samuel could all but smell the sin from them. It energized him. One woman had the audacity to approach him. He met her eyes silently. The woman glanced over him obviously liking the view. And why wouldn't she? Samuel sneered. He moved to step around her when the women placed a hand on his chest. He was not looking for sex but his priorities could change if only a few moments. It's would not hurt him at all but it would hurt her plenty.

She brought him to a small apartment. It was poorly furnished but fairly clean. There was little to no conversation between them. She had stated her price and he had not argued. Now with the door closed behind them, the women tend to face him. Samuel took a thick fold of bills from his back pocket. It was when secured with a silver money clip. He peeled off the five twenties and handed them to her with a flick of his wrist. The money disappeared like magic and then she motioned for him to follow him as she led the way to get to the bed room. Something about this man made her nervous. But she winds knocked in the position to pass up $1oo.

As he walked, Samuel loosened his tie. He unuttoned the jacket to his suit. He brushed his dark hair from his eyes and behind his ears while he watched her. She got right to the point. Samuel to watched as she undressed without a second thought and then lay down on the bed. He was a bit surprise that she had not offered oral but that was fine. It was her soul he wanted more than a quick release. Samuel removed his pants and jacket. The tie went next and before long, he was ready. This body was toned and had visible muscle. He was hairless except when a line of them hair from his navel running to his groin.

It was not long before he erect. Samuel moved to her now. He wasted no time moving over her and then he was in without hesitation. Samuel had no concern for the woman. When he began to move in her, he was rough and fast. He could feel her of course and did enjoy her. But her soul was his desire. Death through sin was a sure way to get it. One hand went around her neck and he began to squeeze. She was held down by his weight against the bed and by his thrusts to but she tried to fight back. Her nails dug furrows and his arms and shoulders. He was not worrying about DNA. By the time her body was found, he'd be long gone. He had came moments before she stopped breathing. Samuel remained where he was for a few more moments before moving off her and releasing her throat. The wounds on his flesh healed in a matter of moments. He dressed again and he left the money. He did not need it and let it not be said that he had not paid her cash for her services. He left her now letting himself out silently.

He felt energized as he left the apartment building. Samuel had a slight smirk on his lips as he adjusted the jacket and then started down the street back on track. He had been walking for nearly ½ hour before he spotted a female. She seemed to jump out at him from the crowd of girls she stood with. Samuel stood where he was until she entered a club a few blocks down. She wants the one he wanted. Samuel already knew that she was good… Pure. He would change that.

Samuel started forward now. He stepped into the club without a problem and headed for the bar when he ordered a scotch on the rocks. Once he had his drink, Samuel turned and leaned against the edge of the bar. His dark eyes scanned the room. The lights were dimmed and the music was loud. He could hear the different conversations clearly by focusing on a individual person. It did not take him long to find her. Almost a mousey creature, she sat in a booth in the middle of her friends.

Samuel motioned to the bartender. The man bent forward and listened as Samuel began the first stage of his plan. When everything was ready, a busboy led the way to the table with a tray full of drinks. "From an admirer, or you." The worker told the dark haired wall flower. The woman looked up surprised. "From who?" One of the other female asked. "From me." Samuel replied with a soft smile on his lips. He felt each woman look him over but he only had eyes for one. "May I sit?" He asked.

None of the females could deny him and they shifted giving him room. Samuel slid into the booth and glanced at the dark haired woman once more before passing her the first drink. Before long, everyone was talking. Her name was Miley. He had picked up on that. She was watching him too. When a few of her friends left for the bathroom, Samuel took advantages of the situation and slid along the booth until he was beside her. "Dance with me?" He asked he now. He knew she would be torn with the request. Samuel saw her blush that rose along her throat.

With the urging of her friends, she stood and Samuel took her hand in his as he stood as well. His flesh would be hotter than hers. Or than any humans. If she noticed, she did not seem to mind. She seemed nervous. Samuel laughed inwardly at that. There was no need to fear him yet. Really, he just wanted to get her away from the others. He wanted to get her to trust him enough so that she would agree to leave with him. Then she would be his.

The hand he held was soft and small. He was gentle with her. Samuel had reached the dance floor just as a slow song started. He would claim if asked that it was not of his persuasion but in fact it was. He brought her around so that she stood before him and one arm slipped around her waist pulling her to him. She came easy enough. A charmer, Samuel made this look easy. His dark eyes held hers. After a few minutes, his intense gaze brought a giggle from her and Samuel smiled. They looked good together. She was shorter than him and of an average weight. Not too much overweight but at least not as thin as many of the other girls here. Samuel would break some of these woman...literally.

By the second song, Miley's hands dropped from their original position on his shoulders to rest on his upper arms. She was visibly relaxing. She had spoken a few times and Samuel had watched as her gaze left his to take in the rest of his face. By the time he walked her back tot he booth, he knew he had what he wanted. He would give it a little more time and a few more drinks however to seal the deal. It was an hour later when the mention of going home had come up. They were setting up rides and taxis when Samuel spoke. He glanced at Miley and tilted his head motioning to the door. She nodded in return. "I'll take Miley home." He said now as he stood again. There were knowing looks from her friends as they let her out as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Samuel had to control himself as he took her hand once more and then left the club with her. He had led her about a block and a half down the street when she asked, "Where's your car?" Samuel smirked. "What car?" He asked in a dark tone. There was an alleyway to their left. Samuel shoved her almost roughly towards it and into the shadows. If anyone had seen him put his hands on her, they would be gone before anyone could come to her rescue. She had let out a little yelp when he had pushed her and now backed up against the brick wall with wide eyes. She watched as he aproached. Miley was too frightened to even speak. Instantly she knew that she had made a big mistake leaving her friends.

He was wasting no time now. With a tearing sound that seemed as loud as a gunshot, large black bird like wings erupted from his back. They were monstrous wings. The feathers were long and black as coal. Miley let out a squeak that was intended to be a scream as these wings expanded outwards and then arched forward to surround her. They closed around her pulling Miley against him. She was enveloped in suffocating darkness. She did scream now as she felt her feet leave the ground but the wings muffled the sound.

The minute Samuel touched the down on the hot stone, his wings opened and then vanished. Miley had not expected to be suddenly released and she stumbled as he now walked away from her. Samuel moved to his throne and the slowly sat. He watched her silently for the longest time. Simi appeared from the shadows. The demon approached her maker and sank to the ground to sit at his side. The female demon sneered at the newcomer and Samuel reached out with one hand to stroke the demon's hair. He was in a better mood now that he had his new toy.

He continued to watch the woman as she slowly took in her new surroundings. He could smell the fear coming off her. "My kingdom. The creation of my torment and rejection." He told her in a chilling tone. He assumed it was nothing like she had ever imagined. Most humans had no idea what Hell could be like. They mostly thought it was all fire. There was fire but it was not nearly as much.

"What can you do?" He asked her now and Miley turned to look at her. She stayed where he had left her. Miley was afraid to go closer to him and the black creature at his side. "Do?" She asked in a trembling whisper. Samuel sighed and the demon looked up at him. "Do." He repeated his voice booming this time making both females jump. "What are your talents? Tell me before I grow tired of you and pitch you to your death human." He would not actually do that however he would punish her in ways that would make her wish she was dead.

"I..." She started. Miley's frightened brain could not function it seemed. Finally she gave herself a mental kick. She realized who this man was. It was not difficult. 'I can sing." She told him now. "And play the piano..." She was trying to hold it back but Miley could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She tried to speak again but her voice broke. She lost the battle with the tears and they streamed down her face. "Why?" She wailed. Samuel understood the question but he did not answer her right away. When she had started to cry, he frowned deeply. "STOP THAT!" He bellowed now. His voice echoed off the stone causing Simi to vanish in a puff of black smoke and Miley to clap her hands to her ears.

The tears were shut off instantly and when he rose from his chair, Miley trembled. Samuel grew bigger as he walked towards her now. Gone was the suit and he was once again dressed in only black pants. Miley could see the muscles growing under his skin and he grew wider. She started to back away from him but stopped at the thought of the lava around them. "Tears will get you no where here." He growled at her. "You are here because I am bored and you will amuse me if you know what is best for you." The threat was clear. Miley stared up at him frightened and in awe at the same time. "Amuse you how?" She all but whispered.

Samuel grimaced and motioned angerly towards the piano. "Play." He ordered her. The piano had appeared out of nowhere. Samuel could create anything. Miley was afraid to move but she was more afraid of what he would do if she did not move. Miley slowly stepped towards the piano. Miley was stunned by the piano despite herself. She let one hand smooth along the surface of the black wood. With one more frightened glance at the man, she slowly sat. Miley closed her eyes for a moment and sat there motionless. She was trying to clear her mind. She could not play with her heart pounding in her chest and the blood rushing in her ears.

Samuel stood watching her. He was not feeling in the least bit patient and Samuel could feel his temper rising again. She was lucky when she finally sat but not by much. He watched silently as she sat down. And when her hands finally moved to the ivory keys, Samuel stepped up behind her. Miley began to play. The tune was slow and haunting. But it was beautiful. Not that Samuel was going to admit that. Samuel's hands moved over hers now and he felt the muscles of her hands move against hers.

He wanted her and he wanted her now. Without a moments hesitation, Samuel's hand went to her shoulders and he yanked her backwards off the bench. Samuel spun her body around to be prone with his and then he was on top of her. Miley was suddenly like a wild cat. She fought under him. The girl screamed and cried. Her nails lashed out at him and she opened a long and large gouge in his cheek. The blood pooled forth. Thick and black. The devil's blood was like acid and when it dripped onto her skin, it instantly began to burn. Miley screamed louder and she hurried to swipe at it. Samuel made no move to heal the wound though it did hurt. He would just let it bleed.

Samuel reached up and tore her dress from her body in one quick movement. "Please don't!" She cried up at him now. Samuel's pants had vanished now. "Please don't do it this way!" Samuel knew that she was a virgin. He could feel the purity just by touching her. He could smell it wafting off her skin. He paused now and then pulled away. Samuel took her by the hair and then pulled her up onto her knees. "Fine." He snarled. "Then you had better suck me and do it well. And lick it." He was forward and blunt and he meant his words. Miley met his eyes for a moment and then she looked away. She had no choice and he still held her hair tightly in his hand. When he shoved her head down towards his erection, Miley did not fight him.


	4. Chapter 4

Samuel looked down on this woman as she hurried to do his bidding. His mind however drifted though his hand remained tight in her hair. In his own mind, Samuel had been wronger greatly, He had been around almost since the beginning of time. He had had a major part to play in the creation of the earth and all on it. He was even mentioned in the Bible in Genesis though not by name.* Yet he got none of the credit, only the blame. And why? Because when it came down to it, Samuel wanted recognition. He wanted a biggest part of everything. He wanted to be equal. Was that so wrong? The angels took sides and the war began. God prevailed and Samuel was outcast. Shoved from the gates of Heaven never to return. Sent sown to live among the creation's on earth. To live among them but not as a ruler. That simply would not do.

It was not long before his devious mind began to form his retaliation. The beings that roamed the earth were half his, he had helped create them. So he would take them back. His hurt turned to anger and he grew mean. He began with Adam and Eve and then it all grew from there. The good naturally went to Heaven. Samuel noticed this after his many years working under God. The bad were left to wander the Earth. Those souls were what Samuel focused on. And so it had begun.

Before long, Samuel was building his own army. Demon's he created with the help of one other, a woman, Lilith. Another creation of God that stood up to her maker and was exiled. But that is another story best told latter. His attention was drawn back to Miley now. Her actions on him were starting to feel good. She was doing as he ordered. Miley was trying to follow orders to save his own life. Though he could feel her trembling under his hand. He felt no pity. Her soft tongue caressed his flesh causing Samuel to twitch before she took him into her mouth. The heat of her mouth enveloped him drawing a shuttered breath from the male. Miley was obviously inexperienced and her movements were hesitant.

Before long however, the sucking and the heat brought Samuel to his breaking point. The hand on her head tightened once more and he pushed forward and down her throat. Samuel sneered as he felt her throat constrict around him. She began to struggle with the lack of air and she tried to pull away but he was stronger. He came moments later, hot and thick, and then slowly pulled out. Miley took a choked breath and then after a few moments she had cleared her throat. Samuel watched silently as she dared to touch him again. He had not asked her to do anymore then what she had already accomplished. However she began to clean him. She licked away his seed until it was all gone. Obedience would get her far with him.

Samuel stood now. The black pants had reappeared on his lower half. "Stand up." Samuel ordered. Miley stood slowly. She was trembling and her skin was rosy with a embarrassed blush. Samuel was originally going to make her remain naked. It would be easy access for him. Now however, as her watched her stand before him trying to look anywhere but at him. With a flick of his wrist, she was clothed in a black silk dress. It was soft and silky against her skin. The fit was slightly loose and the hem in the front stopped about a inch above the floor while the back dragged on the floor in a short train. The dress was sleeveless with thin shoulder straps and the bust was deep.

Samuel stepped around her now. The piano and stool vanished as he passed it and Samuel was silent as he walked away from the woman. He did not speak to her. Either she followed or she wondered on her own. The second option was not recommended. There were a number of beings here that would love to find her all on her own. Miley obviously had the same idea and before he had gotten more than ten feet away, she was falling him. This man was her kidnapper and without a doubt, her future rapist. But he was Satan. He had brought her literally to Hell and he now was her only life line and something told her he would prove to be her protector as well.

The solid stone floor was hot beneath her bare feet. It was a trial to force herself to continue forward as she followed him down a flight of stone steps that seemed to have been carved out of the floor. The air became cooler as they descended into the darkness. When the ground leveled again, they seemed to be in a long hallway. On either side of the hall were small cells and in many of the cell's were people. Both men and women, young and old. "These are my new souls." Samuel told her. Miley was walking just a few steps behind him. "They have yet to be judged." The people here were huddled in corners or sitting against the walls. All seemed frightened or lost. A few were crying and some tried to call out to Samuel as he passed. He ignored everything. Before too long, they came to another set of steps this one leading up. When they reached the top, they were inside the castle.

The atmosphere had changed now. The walls were black stone as was the floor and ceiling. Every few feet on the walls were metal fixtures holding lit torches that gave off light. There were wooden doors here and there. Some open and some closed. They passed no one in the hallway but Miley could hear low whispered words that she could not quite make out like disembodied voices. Miley was led to a door deeper into the castle. The door opened before they had reached it. "I have business to attend to." He told her as Samuel pushed her through the doorway. The door swung shut behind her with his final words echoing in her head. "Stay here." Miley turned as she heard the door lock though she saw no keyhole.

Slowly she turned to survey the room. It was stifling in her skin was glistering with small beads of sweat. The source of the heat was obvious. On the far wall a large fireplace. Large actually was not even the proper word for it. The fireplace stood from the floor up to the mantle six feet up. It was at least five feet across and the flames in the hearth rose high. The light from the fire filled the room with a orange glow. The black stone seemed to glimmer with the fire light. Placed against the walls were a few bowls or chests of different items. On the walls themselves hung mirrors. Little did Miley know that she was being watched through the mirrors. It was dark magic that allowed Samuel to watch Miley through any mirror in the castle. It was a test. He wanted to see how she reacted to the situation he had placed her in. 

*Genesis 1:26


	5. Chapter 5

The Devil's Passion

Miley moved slowly further into the room. She looked back over her shoulder often. In her mind, smiley expected to see someone there watching her. It was the strangest sensation. She gathered her dark hair behind her head and rolled it up into a tight bun, tucked the end into the base of the bun to hold it in place. It was so hot, she had already begun to sweat. Smiley was frightened. She did not know what to expect. She had just gone out for a girls night out. She should have listened to her friends when they had asked her to let them take her home. Yet, how was she supposed to have know that she had been literally dancing with the Devil? She gagged at the thought of what she had done to him earlier. It was disgusting. She had put that in her mouth... God only knew where it had been last. She didn't understand why she was here, what he wanted from her or any had even picked her. Weren't there a lot of Satan worshipers who would love to be here?

She was trying to remain calm. He had locked her in here and Miley knew that no matter what she did, she was not going to be able to brake through that door. The center of the room was a long wooden table. There were no chairs but the table was covered with food. There was plates of rolls, cheese and bowls of fruit. At the sight of the food, Miley's stomach grumbled. She did not know whose food it was however and if she should have any. She risked just a few grapes and one roll. Miley walked slowly towards the fire looking info the flames. The fireplace dwarfed her but it was a nice piece of work. Symbols she did not understand covered every inch.

She remained there looking over the symbols until the heat it put off became uncomfortable and then Miley turned away. She had nothing else to do but look around. On ledges and in the floor were stone bowls. Miley hesitantly approached the first of these and looked inside. Her eyes widened at the sight of jewellery. So much of it. The jewellery was just piled in. Why would he have so much? Was this from his victims? But no, that made no sense. Miley had always thought that peoples could not bring material things with them when they died. Did he have other women that he had kidnapped like he had her? But there seemed to be men's chains here too.

He sat in the chair of his room watching her. Samuel held as small mirror. The glass could show him anything he wanted and right now it was following Miley around like a hidden camera. This was a test. He wanted do see what she would do with all the expensive items in the room he had put her in. Some people, the bad ones and the ones who had failed this test, took as many chains and jewels as they could and tried to hide them in the most amusing places. Samuel always found them again. He had yet to meet someone who did not react the same way but he watched intently as it seemed Miley might be the first. He watched as she moved from bowl to bowl, seeming surprised by how much wealth surrounded her. Samuel watched as she lingered at one bowl and then reached in. He smiled expecting the worst of her but that smile fell when she only pulled out one small item. Maybe she was more innocent than he had thought. He ran a hand through his hair as he frowned. The good ones were hard to find. Maybe be would need to reconsider the way he planning to use her, he chuckled to himself. Like that was going to happen.

Miley went from bowl to bowl she only paused at one when the twinkle caught her eye. She reached in slowly with one hand. The chain that came out was very thin and looking fragile. Hanging from the chain was a silver heart no bigger than a dime. The heart was made with a thin bar of silver and a clear diamond sat in the middle. It was beautiful. Not nearly as exotic as the other items she had seen but so pretty. There was a large mirror beside the ledge the bowl sat on. Miley stepped up to the glass so she could see in the dim light. She opened the clasp of the chain and then fastened it around her neck. Miley was not expecting to keep it on. She intended to replace it later, Miley just liked the way it felt against her skin.

She had been wandering the room for sometime and was getting tired. It had been an extreamly long night what with the nervous break down she felt she was going through. She wondered when he was coming back. Was he intending on keeping her here? Surely he was going to let her go at some point. Still, she need to rest. There was nowhere soft in here. Slowly Miley lowered herself to the floor and lay down. She rested her head on her arms and tucked her legs up into the fetal position and before long, was asleep. Miley had figured that she would hear him if he entered.

Samuel was wiser than that. He was light on his feet. He waited until she was in a deep sleep and then stood and stretched. Samuel was back to his normal size now. Still intimidating but not as much as he could be. He brushed hair back from his face and then left his room. The hallways were empty. He liked it that way. Samuel hated laziness. The door opened soundlessly and closed the same way. He did not find as room hot as Miley had. He walked around the table, popping a chunk of Mellon into his mouth and chewing slowly. Samuel did not need to eat. Nor did he need to sleep. But he did do both when the want hit him. He had never been alive so he could not die. He simply existed.

He stood beside the woman watching her sleep. She interested him. Miley had passed the test she had not even been aware she was taking but now it was time for the next. She had refused him at the piano. Samuel had let it go then because she had used her mouth to please him, but now he wanted more. He silently got to his knees while rolling her over on her back and then straddling her hips. One wave of his hand and the dress was gone. She was once again naked but wearing only the necklace. Samuel tilted his head slightly. He wondered why she had chosen this one from all the others. It looked so frail. Miley had stirred when he moved her but now had dipped back into slumber. He let his eyes move down over her form slowly.

When he had angled his upper body to bend down and take one nipple into his mouth, Miley groaned and her eyes opened. Instantly she was in fight mode. Her fist only made one good connection with his skull. It hurt but not enough to stop him. She did almost succeed in bucking him off when Miley suddenly thrust her hips upwards but he held on at the last moment. Now he was getting angry. Samuel's mouth left her now and his hand wrapped around her throat And he squeezed pushing her head back until her neck was arched and the tension and pain brought tears to her eyes. He was going to snap her neck. Her hands went to his wrist trying to pry it off but Samuel refused to be moved.

His pants vanished like they had before and once she was still, he shifted so that he was between her legs. "Let me tell you one of the reasons why you are here.". He growled now. "You will be one of many who will have my children. You're not the first. Once the child is born, you will be sent back to the surface and the child will stay." He positioned himself. Miley was stunned. She did not know what was worse. Being impregnated by the devil or having her first born child ripped away and not seeing it ever again. She had seen the horror movies. Satan's child was a demon. She was terrified. She started to whimper. She did not want this. Yet, she knew she had no choice. The tears were falling freely with Miley knowing they would do her no good. When he had stopped fighting him, Samuel released her throat and she looked at him slowly. She was afraid to meet his eyes.

He had seen that same fear in almost every other woman's eyes when they realized they would birth his child. They all were the same. They thought of him as a monster. As if the birth of his child would kill them. Like they were going to give birth to a horned beast. Did he look like a beast? Did he have horns and shoved feet? No. It was man's image of him. "I'm not a animal.". He spat. "My child will look like any other child and you will do nothing to harm him!". Miley cringed at his words. He had also said him... she shuttered to think of what would happen if the baby was a girl. She said nothing however. He had made it clear that she was not to fight him. And that he was stronger than her. It did no good to fight. It would only get her killed. She would have to bade her time and think of a plan. Before she got pregnant...

Samuel grabbed both of her wrist roughly and yanked them up over her head. If she was going to do this, even though she did not want it, Miley did not want it to seem like rape. She had to be smart about this. It was going to happen one way or the other. It would hurt more than she already expected it to and even even in this situation, she didn't want her first time to be rape. "I won't fight you.". She whispered now as he pressed her wrists into stone floor. He did not know why she was suddenly consending and did not know if he should trust her or not. Finally he decided that if she tried anything, he could handle it.


End file.
